This invention relates to deflector shields and particularly to air current deflector shields for automobiles. It represents an improvement over the air current deflector shield and bracket described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,129 which is commonly owned with the present application.
Air current deflector shields are known to provide advantages to automobiles from the standpoint of streamlining the air flow and reducing the drag about the automobile as it travels. They are also equally advantageous to deflect air flow patterns up and away from the windshield of an automobile.
It goes without saying that as an automobile travels down the road, the deflector shield is subjected to considerable pressure, since it is being constantly impacted with air. There is, therefore, a real need for a deflector shield which provides for good lateral rigidity. That is to say, one which will not eventually wobble from side to side after use for some period of time. Many of the prior deflector shields sold have this weakness. It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome this weakness and provide a deflector shield which has good lateral rigidity.
Another problem which commonly occurs with deflector shields is that because of the wide variety of automobiles made, they must be made in a number of different bracket sizes and shapes to allow attaching along different locations to different automobiles. The present improved bracket allows the unit to adjust to an enormous number of situations by simply providing for complete sliding adjustability of the shield attaching straps. It is therefore another primary objective of the present invention to provide a deflector shield bracket which allows complete adjustment of the attaching straps for convenient location on a variety of different automobiles.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide in combination with the above objective, a deflector shield bracket which allows for easy opening and insertion of the shield, followed by an inward squeezing pressure which distorts the bracket walls inwardly to provide a constant gripping tension on the shield.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide each of the above objectives in a simple, convenient, easy to make bracket which is inexpensive to make and refined in appearance.